The phrase taht paiz: Commentary
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Chloe Rhiannon and Maddi take on their biggest challenge yet: READING THE PHRASE TAHT PAIZ! Come along for the ride and learn EXACTLY what we think of this trolling story that has infected such a great community of a Total Drama loving family.


**Hey there peeps! **_**Hi…**_** I'm Maddi, **_**I'm Chloe. **_**And I somehow dragged Chloe into this! **_**I really am regretting this! I don't want to get my eyes burned out again! **_**Relax! It's only 25 chapters! At least it ain't like My Immortal and goes for 43 chapters! **_**Yeah, I suppose. **_**Well just sit back, relax and we'll try and not burn your eyes out! **_**Let's start this! **_**Anything in bold is Maddi! **_**Anything in bold italic is Chloe!**_** And underlined is an author's note by the actual troll, *cough* I mean author. **

heyyy bitchez wats up anyway this iz mai new stori an itz so awesuM!11! so plz revew kk?

Heyyy! Im Jasmine Alice Canary _**(Like the bird?)**_ Ramirez Tansho and im way more kawaii **(What the hell is kawaii?) **then u, ok? In im so much cooler den u that dunkin **(dunkin?) **luvs me _**(Oh, how you wish!)**_.Ja_** (Ja?)**_,he luvz my shiny, shouldr-length blonde hair with purple and blue streaks **(MARY SUE!)**that luks wai _**(SPELLCHECK, PLEASE!)**_ cooler than that loser gwen's hiar. **(I used to have blue streaks in my hair. They looked cool.)** Yeah, she stole the blu hair idea frum me _**(We all wish we were more like you!)**_ cuz im just that haawt and sexiiiii. **(WHAT?)**

I have a blak shit **(Didn't need to know what you *cough* crap, looks like)** w/ boobz _**(And here's me thinking you were a man)**_ and a blue one under it that matches the blue in my hair and I were tight _**(So, you're not tight anymore?), **_sexy purple pants that maek my ass look even hawter. **(I don't know what planet you come from, but spell check is legal, please use it.) **I also have fishnets on my arms cuz my x-bf Jeff **(Who's Jeff? Wake up Jeff!)**thinks tehy make me look sexxy. (Jeff & I went owt 2 years ago, he was a total loser though and he didnt even no how 2 make out!) _**(Because making out is a CRUCIAL point to all relationships!)**_

NEway, _**(NEway?)**_ I wuz sittin in my room watchin rerunz of Total Drama Iland _**(how convenient!)**_ wen my cell phone ringed. It was Kris! **(Who's Kris?)**"hey hawty, do u wanna cum **(Spell check is legal, please use it.)**2 the sho an hang wit the campers?" _**(What a lucky bitch you are!)**_

"Ttly!" I screemed, uber-exsited.**(Ttly? Is that supposed to be 'totally'?)**

"Cool brah," he sed. "cum 2 the dock outside ur haus **(Who has a dock outside their house?) **an therell be a boat, get on the boat and itll take u 2 playah del loser k?"

"K." I hung up an ran outside, like Katy and Sadie _**(Katie and Sadie ran outside? I must have missed that episode...)**_. I live in a big-ass manshun thats super cool. It has purple walls and fancy windows n shit n my parents r out f towne!. Also its buy the dock were chriss _**(So now we have Kris and Chriss?)**_ sed the boat wuld be.

"OMG!" I screemed. A bot _**(Like a roBOT?)**_ that wuz just lik the ones frum the ferst **(Is that supposed to be 'ferret?' My friend Kim has a white ferret called Malfoy! I named it :D)**episode that all the camperz were ridin on was rite outsid my house!1 I run on2 it and do a backflip **(Physically impossible to do a backflip onto a moving boat. I tried it once.)** onto it cuz im coole nough 2 be able to do backflips.

OMFG, duncan _**(Great! Dunkin and Duncan, too!)**_ was on the boot! I glompd him. "wat r u doing heer?"

"hey sexy," he said yummily **(How do you say something 'yummily'? Unless you're looking at a piece of toast?) **"whats ur name

"im jazmine" I sad with siduktiveness **(I believe you are trying to spell 'seductiveness', which I am sure you don't have.)** in my voise. "your sooper hawt, u no that?"

'hell yeah I no that," he replyed. Gawd his voice is sexy. It makes me soooo hawt but in a secksul **(WHAT?)** way cuz im already hawt 'N SEXIIII on the outside! _**(Are you sure?)**_

The boat drove away frum mi house an then Dunkin & I were headin to the player de loser togethir.**(Spell check is legal, please use it!)** I wuz still hugin him so he grabbe my ass and said "mmm your so sexy babe, **(*cough*liar*cough*)** I want u now and kissed me. _**(Wow! I had that dream last night, too!)**_

lyk? review kk? if u dont revew then ur a fukin stoopid gwen luver! _**(Yes, I am)**_**(Don't hate on Gwen! Sure, she's a bitch but at least she ain't a troll like you!)**SHE STOLE DUNNKI FROM MEH11!1

**Scarred for life! What about you Chloe? **

_**Too much to handle...MY EYES THEY BURN! Must. Go. Read. Something. Politically. Correct...**_

**I'm gonna go to sleep now so I'll see you guys later! **

_**Stick around for chapter 2! If we make it that far... **_**Don't be a drama queen, Chloe! That's my job! **

**This story will be posted on **_**BOTH **_**ChloeRhiannonX's and ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm's profiles, it has the same comments and stuff but it would be greatly appreciated if you visited both of us. Maddi, nor Chloe, copied off each other, nor did they steal each other's work. We are writing this **_**together.**_

**Peace, Love and Daisy Chains **_**Thanks for reading, please review**_**  
>Ciao <strong>_**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**_**  
>Maddi<strong>


End file.
